


Burnt Chicken

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shiro's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: A little burnt chicken never hurt anyone.





	Burnt Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little gift for my friend,r [Sam](https://twitter.com/LolMonster20), I wanted to give back to my fellow mods a little! I hope you enjoy!

Focus Shiro, you can do this! It’s only dinner. Dinner is easy. Just put a few things in some pots and pans and you’re good to go, right? If it were anyone other than Shiro that statement would be correct. However, for his track record, he’s actually doing pretty well. He didn’t burn the milk for the sauce and it actually tastes like… well, sauce. All of those cooking lessons are finally starting to pay off. 

So far so good. He just has to focus on not burning the chicken. Do not burn the chicken, Shiro, your fiancé will have your head. Well, probably not, Lance would probably understand if Shiro burnt the chicken, but it’d still be a blow to his ego. 

Just one piece at a time. If he messes up one it won’t be as bad as messing up all of them. He delicately places one piece of chicken into the pan. He takes a step back with his hands raised as if he’s surrendering. 

“So far so good,” Shiro sighs, turning his attention to the broccoli. He cuts off the stems after making sure they’ve been cleaned thoroughly. “I got this.” Shiro smiles to himself as he places the broccoli in the colander over the simmering water. 

When he moves to flip the chicken the whole world crashes down around him. He burnt the chicken. Smoke from chicken starts to fill the kitchen, reaching the fire alarm in no time. Shiro groans and turns off the burner he had the chicken on, leaving the broccoli to steam. He grumbles and scrapes the chicken into the trash, ignoring the screeching from the alarm. Once he’s done he switches off the broccoli. 

Of course, something would have gone wrong, he can’t be trusted in the kitchen, especially alone. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He thinks as he tosses the pan into the sink. He leans over it, sighing deeply as the fire alarm continues to blare. It doesn’t bother him, he’s too lost in thinking about how much of a fuck up he is. 

“What the hell is going on?” Lance yells over the fire alarm, having just come in. He gets to come home to an alarm blaring because his fiancé couldn’t make a simple meal. 

“I tried to make dinner…” He trails off, avoiding Lance’s gaze. “I burnt the chicken though and I only have the sauce and broccoli done.” 

Lance offers Shiro a soft smile as he makes his way over to him. “I really appreciate that you tried.” He cups his cheeks and places a soft kiss on his lips. “Can I help you?” 

Shiro deflates a little but nods anyway. It was supposed to be a nice surprise for Lance, but he can’t deny that could use some help. 

“Why don’t you shut that thing off?” Lance asks while grabbing a new pan for the chicken. “Dinner will be done in no time.” 

Shiro sighs and reaches up to detach the alarm from the wall. He pulls out the batteries and places them on the counter, he’ll put it back up later. 

“Am I banned from the kitchen again?” He asks, his voice soft and quiet, he practically looks like like a kicked puppy. 

“Of course not, sweetheart, you tried and that’s all I could ask for.” 

Suspicious. Shiro squints but doesn’t question it. He leans against the counter, watching as Lance places the chicken into the pan. At least he seasoned it without fucking it up… at least he hopes he didn’t fuck up the seasoning. He moves behind Lance, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“I love you,” He mumbles into his shoulder.

“I love you too. I want you to know I’m not mad at you, babe, I really do appreciate you trying. You did a great job.” Lance turns in Shiro’s arm to give him another soft kiss. 

Maybe burning the chicken wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
